Invítame a Pecar
by Harmonie Roux
Summary: Gray-sama... ¿y si nos perdemos un ratito?


**»** Fairy Tail — Hiro Mashima. Reservados todos los derechos al creador ©

* * *

 **•** **.: INVÍTAME A PECAR :.•**

* * *

 _"Escoge a tu presa de una forma perversa…"_ — _Nightwish_

* * *

 _._

«¿ **L** e gusta, Gray-sama?»

Escuchaba de pronto en su mente Gray Fullbuster como si fuera una vocecilla que intentaba hacerlo perder la compostura. Una voz sensual y perversa le venía de pronto a la cabeza en plena ceremonia del centenario de la Catedral Kardia.

De forma despistada, Gray volteó en ambas direcciones intentando no darle mayor importancia. Todos los invitados permanecían sentados, atentos a las palabras del alcalde —exceptuando a Natsu, el cual estaba dormido—. Tras cada pausa, todos ellos aplaudían.

«¿Le gusta el atuendo de Juvia?»

Una vez más escuchó sonar aquella voz de la misma manera.

Con asombro, Gray miró a Juvia a su lado. Sin embargo, ella estaba atenta al frente.

—¿Pasa algo, Gray-sama? —indicó Juvia, luego de sentir la mirada de él puesta sobre ella. Gray negó, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza—. Gray-sama, ya puede dejar de aplaudir.

Dijo, separándole ambas manos.

Una vez que el alcalde terminó su discurso, un eclesiástico de blanca sotana tomó su lugar para externar un agradecimiento especial a la ciudad.

«¿Le gusta lo que ve, Gray-sama?»

Escuchó en medio de las palabras del religioso hombre, sintiéndose mal al verse rodeado de esculturas de ángeles y querubines.

¡Vergüenza debería de darle, estando en plena iglesia y viniendo a su mente recuerdos de una noche ardiente!

¿Qué si le gustaba lo que veía? ¡Por supuesto que no! Aquello lo hacía sentir un vil desvergonzado.

Molesto, se acomodó mejor en su lugar, pegando la espalda al respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentado a un lado de Juvia, teniendo del otro lado a Erza. Todos en el gremio ocupaban los primeros lugares en la ceremonia, siendo mayor su sofoco al estar en primera fila con todo y sus bajos pensamientos.

Una lenta y sensual melodía comenzó a sonar de pronto en su cabeza, siendo sólo él, el único que la escuchaba. El resto de los presentes se deleitaban con una música de piano, melódicamente celestial. ¿Era acaso que se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Qué nadie más que él era testigo de que en plena ceremonia sonaba una melodía erótica?

Volvió entonces a Gray la incomodidad. Intentando controlar el calor que de pronto le llegó, desajustó un poco la roja corbata que usaba en conjunto con su traje negro. De pronto, todo se había vuelto muy caluroso.

Erza a su lado volteaba a verlo de reojo.

«Gray-sama, Juvia tiene calor... »

Al escuchar las palabras que llegaban a su cabeza, por efecto, apartó ambas manos de sus rodillas.

—¿Se siente mal, Gray-sama? —preguntó Juvia en voz baja.

El mago no respondió. Escucharla solamente, con aquel tono de voz tan suave y delicado, comenzaba a excitarlo más.

¿Por qué justo en el momento en el que menos debía de estar distraído, pensaba en aquellas cosas? ¿Cómo era que a su memoria llegaban exactamente las palabras que Juvia le decía la noche pasada de una forma sensual, erótica... provocativa?

Sacudió su cabeza. Debía de concentrarse en la ceremonia, no en volver a acordarse de Juvia desnuda.

Tamborileó los dedos sobre sus rodillas, su cabeza le estaba jugando una broma. Por más que intentaba, una y otra vez regresaban a él todas las escenas pasadas. Volvía a su cuerpo la necesidad de estar en contacto con la piel de ella.

Todo en su cerebro se nubló, sus ojos no veían nada en especial solamente un manto borroso frente a él donde el hombre religioso seguía dando su discurso. Pero sus oídos no escuchaban otra cosa que no fueran las palabras de Juvia y una cancioncita provocativa.

Conforme el saxofón se hacía sonar en su cabeza, Juvia en sus sueños movía sensualmente la cadera. De un lado a otro meneaba su cuerpo, y él seguía con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos. Veía cómo ella jugaba con el cordoncillo de su tanga azul, juntando con ambos brazos sus pechos haciéndolos más notorios.

Veía a Juvia bailándole en medio de una ceremonia frente a toda esa audiencia.

Luchaba, realmente lo hacía para eliminar de sus pupilas esas imágenes tan poco pudorosas, intentaba perder el interés en querer recordar la noche pasada, pero justo en el momento, la Juvia de sus pensamientos dejaba caer libre su cabello por sus hombros.

¡Ah! ¡Qué forma tan más exquisita de hacerle perder la cabeza! Con ese simple movimiento de cabello lo había tenido flotando en la luna.

«Gray-sama, ayude por favor a Juvia a bajar su temperatura…»

Recordó aquella sensual petición que Juvia le hacía mientras que con una fingida inocencia se frotaba ambas piernas.

Al recordarlo, Gray sintió cómo sus pantalones de pronto se le encogieron de la entrepierna. Comenzaba a ponerse duro, y eso lo alarmó.

Pero bien o mal, ya no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa, miraba con total claridad a Juvia parada frente a él bailándole con poca ropa. Todo a su alrededor mostraba una pureza inigualable, pero él, en su cabeza, traía la mayor muestra de perversión. Pecaba con el pensamiento, y su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar.

Su ser expelía calor, y vestido elegantemente con ropas que pocas ocasiones solía usar para eventos especiales, le provocaba mayor sofoco. El sudor empapaba su rostro. La incomodidad en la que se sentía, llamaba la atención de sus acompañantes.

—Gray, ya estate quieto. No has dejado de moverte en toda la ceremonia.

Lo regañó Erza, tratando de no alzar mucho la voz y llamar la atención del resto de invitados.

—¿Realmente se siente bien, Gray-sama? —quiso saber una vez más Juvia, posando el dorso de su mano sobre la frente de Gray—. Se siente caliente.

Y vaya que lo estaba, su cuerpo ardía, y el mejor medicamento que conocía, o era el olvido temporal, o era dándole rienda suelta a su deseo.

Sin embargo, para la primera opción tenía que tener una gran fuerza de voluntad, y dicha fuerza había ido a parar a la basura en el instante en que Juvia se inclinó para darle un pañuelo y limpiarle el sudor del rostro, pues al hacerlo, el escote de su vestido le dio una vista panorámica de sus blancos senos. Excitándolo.

Juvia le miró preocupada, mientras que él continuaba en una lucha contra la razón y el deseo.

En uno de los bolsillos del negro saco de Gray, Juvia guardó el pañuelo, pidiéndole entonces que intentara calmarse al tiempo que sujetaba su mano por encima de su pierna izquierda. Él lo único que deseaba era que la maldita ceremonia terminara, pero el religioso hombre que estaba a cargo de todo hablaba con una lentitud que le desesperaba. Hablaba sobre el mal de los pecados, y quién mejor que Gray comprendía eso.

Extendió luego el pañuelo que Juvia le había dado, mirando una mancha negra en él y, despistado, leyó las borrosas letras escritas:

«¿Y si nos perdemos un ratito?»

En una decorada caligrafía, Juvia le hacía la desvergonzada y tentadora propuesta de salir de la ceremonia y hacer sus cosas.

Sabía que estaba mal, no era el momento ni el lugar, todo estaba en su contra, pero aun así, con la sola mirada y una simple caricia de mano, le había dado su aceptación a Juvia.

Sin dar mayores explicaciones que un simple malestar, ambos se habían puesto de pie tratando de no ser tan llamativos. El tiempo era corto y la prisa mucha. El deseo incrementaba, las ganas corrían desesperadas, ¿y el espacio? ¡Qué más importaba!

Donde fuera. Esa era la respuesta.

Ambos se adentraron más en la catedral, terminando en el pequeño cuarto de mantenimiento. Apartándose del bullicio de la ceremonia. Desde atrás, Gray miraba descarado el menear de caderas de Juvia, siguiendo el movimiento de sus nalgas. Al andar, ella volteó y le sonrió en complicidad.

Él hizo una mueca sensualmente altanera.

Con un brillo de lujuria, Gray le dio una sonora nalgada antes de cerrar tras de sí la puerta. Juvia no dudó en tomarle del cuello y acercarlo a su cuerpo para besarlo. Ambos se habían pegado a la pared, sus labios movían tal cual sus ganas deseaban. Suaves suspiros llenaban el pequeño cuarto.

Gray sujetaba con ambas manos el rostro de la peliazul, hundiendo su lengua en la boca de ella. Juvia en cambio, subiendo la falda de su vestido, hacía fricción con su pierna desnuda en la pierna derecha de él. Buscaba enloquecerlo más de lo que ya estaba, quería escucharle una y otra vez su nombre salir de sus labios, acompañado de gemidos enloquecidos.

Gray se dejó hacer una vez más, con ojos borrosos miraba a la chica, queriendo transmitirle en besos y caricias, todo el deseo que por ella tenía.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, hay que hacerlo rápido —demandó, alzándola en brazos para que ella enredara las piernas en su cadera.

Con evidente urgencia, Gray se quitó su negro saco y desajustó su corbata, aquello lo sofocaba.

Juvia meneaba su propio cuerpo, embarrándolo en el del mago, restregándose así en la entrepierna de él.

—Uhm… se siente muy duro.

Dijo, y se relamió los labios. Gray respiró sobre su oído.

—Así me pones.

—¿Juvia lo hizo? —preguntó con fingido asombro, llevando una mano hasta la erección de Gray. Él asintió, mordiendo su oreja—. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo fue que Juvia hizo esto?

—No podía dejar de pensar en lo de anoche. Te pusiste muy loca.

—No, Gray-sama puso loca a Juvia. Cada vez Gray-sama se vuelve más y más salvaje, y a Juvia… a Juvia eso le gusta.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué más te gusta?

Quiso saber mientras mordía y lamía su cuello hasta la clavícula, dejando un rastro de saliva sobre el área. Juvia apretó su erección, sintiendo lo húmedo y caliente de esa zona en su pantalón.

—Que le diga cosas a Juvia…

—¿Cómo qué cosas?

Sabiendo de sobra lo que le diría, aun así preguntó. Le encantaba orillarla a confesarlo, por lo que apuró el proceso, bajando con algo de brusquedad el escote del vestido de Juvia, dejando a la vista sus grandes tetas, las cuales chupó.

—Gray-sama… —gimió.

—No te escucho, dímelo, ¿qué cosas te gustan? —señaló, sacando apenas el pezón de su boca, dejando que un hilillo de saliva lo humedeciera.

—Cuando le dice cosas sucias a Juvia.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

Ella se mordió un labio e introdujo la mano en el pantalón de Gray, tocando así la piel de su verga. Gray le sonrió con morbo, sus ojos estaban brillosos y su expresión era tan altanera que a ella más la excitaba.

—Estás muy rica…

—¿Perdón…?

—A Juvia le gusta cuando le dice así —confesó—. Cuando lo hace, Gray-sama se vuelve más salvaje, es como si estuviera poseído. Y eso a Juvia le gusta, le excita… la moja.

Gray le juntó ambas tetas, eran tan grandes que apenas podía sostenerlas sin que se le resbalaran. Sus pezones estaban saltones, ensalivados por él mismo. Desde arriba, dejó caer un hilillo de saliva, cayendo en medio de ambas, siguiendo el camino hasta perderse en la tela del vestido.

Él alzó la vista hacia ella, sonriéndole. Juvia le correspondió, haciendo pasar un dedo sobre la punta de su miembro, al hacerlo, llevó ese dedo hacia su propia boca, probando de forma morbosa y frente a la mirada de Gray, su líquido pre-seminal.

Él la sujetó de la mejilla cuando ella terminó, besándola con urgencia, apretando en una mano una de sus tetas.

—Lo sé, sé todo lo que te excita… —dijo, al tiempo que hundía dos dedos en su coño—. Esto no miente.

Y en el instante, sacó ambos dedos empapados de sus jugos para dárselos a probar a ella. La cual los sorbió para deleite del hombre.

—Gray-sama tampoco miente… —le siguió el juego, refiriéndose a su duro sexo, el cual masturbaba con una mano—. Cuando se le pone así de grande, Juvia sabe qué es lo que quiere.

Gray alzó una ceja en burla.

—Y según tú… ¿qué es lo que quiero?

Juvia le sostuvo la mirada para luego apartarse de su cuerpo y la pared, bajando lentamente, quedando en cuclillas, a la altura de su entrepierna. Bajó entonces el pantalón del mago y vivaz saltó frente a ella su venosa verga.

Ella la tomó, masturbándole, dejándole expuesta la brillosa punta. Sonriente, Gray le sujetó el cabello para tener una vista panorámica del rostro de la chica. Juvia, sin inmutarse siquiera, pronto se llevó a la boca la marcada erección de su pareja.

De abajo hacia arriba movía su cabeza, en una mano sostenía parte de aquel caliente pedazo de carne, succionando luego los testículos, aprisionando la delicada y suave pielecilla entre sus labios.

Gray gemía, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y con una mano se sostenía de la pared. De lo único que sus nublados ojos eran testigos, era de la forma en que su chica movía la cabeza de un lado a otro que parecía querer devorarle la verga.

El sólo hecho de verle mover los labios cercanos a su virilidad, le hacía perder la cabeza. No pensaba con claridad, sólo una cosa tenía clara en su mente:

—¿Piensas que es lo único que quiero? —dijo, y con una mano tomó su mentón, queriendo que lo viera.

Ella se puso en pie sin perder contacto con los brillosos ojos de Gray. Su mirada reflejaba una pasión desbordante que a ella la contagiaba.

Pero Juvia misma tenía la culpa, ella era la culpable de que en plena ceremonia las hormonas comenzaran a alterársele, era la causante de la descomunal erección que amenazaba con delatarle frente a la gente.

Ella era la responsable de la adicción que se desarrollaba más y más en su cuerpo, el cual pedía a gritos unirse al de ella. Adentrarse en sus espacios y así ser uno solo.

Haciéndole una muda advertencia, le señaló la mesa que ahí se encontraba. Ella lo besó demandante mientras se sentaba sobre la madera, abriéndose de piernas y levantando su falda, dejando a la vista su depilada vagina.

Al ver la piel expuesta, rojiza y mojada, con antojo, Gray se inclinó hundiendo el rostro entre las piernas de Juvia, las cuales lamió desde las rodillas hasta arriba, terminando luego en su palpitante y mojada vagina.

—Esto… ¿esto era lo que quería, Gray-sama?

Preguntó ella con agitada voz, meneando de un lado a otro la cabeza, enmarañándose ella misma el cabello. En respuesta, Gray le abrió más de piernas y comenzó a sorberle morbosa y escandalosamente los jugos, queriendo escuchar más fuerte sus gemidos.

Como si fuera un helado a punto de derretir, Gray hacía pasar su lengua por todo lo largo de la abertura, mordiéndole los gruesos labios y el hinchado clítoris.

—En parte, pero quiero también algo más…

Confesó al ponerse en pie, al tiempo que masajeaba su miembro. La boca y mejillas de Gray estaban brillosas, embarradas de jugos.

Juvia desvió luego la vista hacia la entrepierna de Gray, parpadeando un par de veces al verle sosteniéndose aquel pedazo de carne, el cual apuntaba a ella amenazante.

—Pero… —susurró, para luego relamerse los labios.

—¿Pero…?

—¡Partirá a Juvia! —expresó con fingido miedo, haciéndolo reír al hacerlo.

—¿Hay algún problema si lo hago? —su voz se hizo gruesa—. Anoche no te quejaste cuando te la dejé ir entera.

—Es que Juvia no quiere sólo como anoche —confesó, bajando luego de la mesa, poniéndose en cuatro sobre el piso, meneándole el trasero como seduciéndolo, o más bien invitándolo—. La primera vez que lo hicimos, le dijo a Juvia que quería intentarlo de nuevo…

Los ojos de Gray brillaron de deseo. Aquellas nalgas se veían tan tentadoras que no dudó en seguirle el juego, posándose luego tras de ella.

Juvia se mantenía con el trasero alzado lo más que podía, pegando el pecho y la mejilla al suelo, queriendo ver los movimientos y expresiones de Gray.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa para luego abrir con ambas manos sus nalgas, dejando expuesta la apretada hendidura en medio de ellas.

Con el dedo pulgar comenzó a hacer círculos sobre la pequeña abertura, haciendo que la chica suspirara. Cuando hizo mayor presión con el dedo, Juvia dio un respingo.

—Relájate…

Pidió, y para distraerla, besó su espalda sin dejar de juguetear con su dedo sobre su hendidura, queriendo abrirse espacio lentamente. Depositó entonces un beso en el hombro de ella, para luego tomarla del pelo, enderezándola, logrando que por efecto echara hacia atrás la cabeza. Él demandó su boca para besarla a como la posición les permitiera. Ella, entretanto, se entretuvo con su lengua juguetona.

Gray aprovechó su distracción para pronto penetrarle al mismo tiempo el coño con su miembro, y el culo con su dedo.

Al sentirse corrompida por ambas partes, Juvia gimió placenteramente, quedándose estática mientras las piernas le temblaban.

Gray, más que satisfecho, observó con atención cómo su miembro desaparecía entre las blancas nalgas de Juvia, y su pulgar yacía dentro de su apretada entrada.

Cuando le escuchó suspirar de perversa forma y, una vez que se hubo acostumbrado a la sensación, ella rápidamente comenzó un mete y saca, moviendo adelante y atrás la cadera. Gray se deleitaba por la forma en que su miembro era devorado por la vagina de la maga, acumulándosele así mismo la saliva ante el majestuoso movimiento que hacían los glúteos de ella golpeando contra su ingle.

El acto fue descomunal, la posición sublime para sus más bajos deseos. Él hacía mover su cadera con una fogosidad única, sus testículos golpeaban la entrepierna de Juvia, y el sonido efectuado acompañado de los gemidos de ella, lo enloquecían.

—¡Gray-sama, dele duro a Juvia!

Pedía, y él obedecía.

Las piernas de la peliazul apenas y la sostenían, Gray estaba siendo de pronto rudo, y aunque ella misma lo pedía, su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar estando próxima a un orgasmo. Gray continuó penetrándola con la misma firmeza.

Al salir y volver a entrar en su vagina, Gray se encargaba de recoger con su misma verga los jugos que Juvia emanaba, llevándolos así hasta el más pequeño de sus orificios, queriendo lubricarlo.

Tentado a hacerlo cada que acercaba su miembro hacia el reducido objetivo, lentamente comenzó a meter la punta de su excitación en aquella estrechez.

Al lograrlo, Gray gimió.

—Juvia… —pronunció con un hilo de voz—. ¡Estás muy rica!

Se confesó y en el instante Juvia gritó sin control, aprisionando más el miembro de Gray mientras que sus jugos bañaban lo largo de sus piernas, mojándola. Al ver su reacción, el mago comenzó así el mete y saca que a ambos excitaba. Gray la sujetaba con firmeza de la cadera, queriendo hundirse más en ella.

Los ojos del mago estaban prácticamente cerrados, todo su ser lo concentraba en un punto específico de su cuerpo: su sexo. El cual palpitaba enérgicamente como si tuviera el corazón ahí estancado. Y es que la estrechez de Juvia lo apretaba tan exquisita y peligrosamente que le era difícil controlarse.

Se correría, en cualquier momento lo haría, de la forma más salvaje y placentera, queriendo que toda su esencia fuera a parar en ella. Dentro de ella.

—Gray-sama… termine, termine dentro de Juvia —pidió deseosa, mientras que con una mano ella misma se tocaba el clítoris.

Dando los últimos movimientos, la haló del cabello, hundiéndose en ella. Juvia gimió y su cuerpo comenzó a experimentar convulsiones en el instante en que alcanzó su orgasmo. Al escucharla de tal manera, Gray no pudo contenerse las ganas y terminó corriéndose dentro de ella.

Un gutural grito salió de sus labios al tiempo que su mente viajaba rumbo al nirvana.

Juvia tembló bajo él, recorriendo por todo su cuerpo unas descargas de placer. Jadeante, pegó la mejilla al suelo, tratando de tomar aire.

Gray salió de ella sin muchas fuerzas, dejándose caer de espaldas. Con un ojo medio abierto, miró la manera en que parte de su semen salía del interior de Juvia, embarrándose en sus gruesos labios, goteando hacia el suelo.

—Eso se ve muy bien —señaló, agregando después—: Muy bien que se te ve.

Juvia sonrió apenas, comenzando poco a poco a recobrar el aliento, acomodándose el vestido y el cabello. Gray igualmente se medio arregló. Juvia le ayudó a acomodarse la corbata y aplacarle con algo de su agua su alborotado pelo.

Al terminar, Juvia lo besó, dándole su visto bueno por lo atractivo que se veía una vez arreglado.

—Volvamos…

Invitó ella, pero antes de que diera un paso más, Gray la tomó de la mano girándola hacia él. De descarada manera le manoseó una vez más las nalgas por encima del vestido. Juvia le sonrió coqueta.

—No te acomodaste bien la falda.

Explicó escuetamente, aunque manteniendo un brillo malicioso en los ojos, siendo él quien saliera primero del cuarto.

Volvieron luego a sus lugares procurando no llamar mucho la atención. La ceremonia parecía ya estar llegando a su final y, al tomar lugar junto a Erza, Gray sintió su pesada mirada.

—¿Ya se te pasó el malestar, Gray? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Gray no supo ni qué responder, una vez más comenzó a sudar por la nada. Juvia se dio cuenta de su estado y del interior de su vestido sacó un pañuelo dándoselo en la mano.

—Está sudando de nuevo, Gray-sama.

Señaló con su dulce voz, aunque para Gray aquello sonó de otro modo.

Al finalizar la ceremonia, todos los invitados se pusieron de pie, de igual modo Erza y Juvia, Gray en cambio, permaneció sentado, limpiándose pronto el sudor de la frente.

Al hacerlo, miró las borrosas letras negras escritas en el pañuelo.

—¡Un aplauso para ustedes, ciudadanos de Magnolia! —gritó el presentador, alentando a los invitados.

En el instante, Gray volteó a ver a Juvia, ella, sin dejar de aplaudir, le guiñó el ojo al tiempo que sonreía.

«¿Y si nos perdemos un ratito?»

Le había escrito.

.

* * *

 **[.FIN.]**

* * *

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** pobre Gray-sama, después de esa noche ya no volvieron a saber de él xD


End file.
